


Discovery

by epsilonfive



Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, more washing! and ideas foisted upon me by Somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Michael makes the discovery of another of KITT's capabilities.Sequel to 'Michael and KITT's Day Off'.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY, i didn't expect to do a second part to the wash fic so soon, but gosh. i was chatting to people in the server and something came up about electric orgasms and i was like Oh Boy well that's kind of relevant to my wash fic and then here we are. so... enjoy! (you could probably read this without reading the first part, but it would give you a bit of context to do otherwise)

Michael had anxiously been awaiting another time for KITT and himself to be free of duties, but trouble had a knack for finding them wherever they went.

Every time he thought about washing KITT again, about not stopping this time, about seeing if KITT could... Something had to happen. Some mishap had to catch up with them. Devon had to have a mission for them. Bonnie had to do some upgrading or checking of KITT’s system.

Finally, a day came where Michael outright refused when Devon suggested an investigation into some small crime happening not too far from the Foundation.

“It’s a missing piggy bank, Devon,” Michael said, hand firmly attached to KITT’s hood as he ignored Devon’s arched eyebrow. “I think it can wait,”

“It’s a lot more than that Michael!” Devon said professionally, straightening up and fixing Michael with a stern look. “You know I wouldn’t send you out if I didn’t have my misgivings,”

“Look, I’m just asking for a few hours here. Have ya seen KITT? He’s a mess!” 

To be honest, KITT didn’t look too bad, but there were some scuffs and muck here and there, and Michael was sure he could spy another stick stuck in the bottom of KITT’s windshield as he gestured towards it.

Devon surveyed KITT, then looked back to Michael, and Michael waited with his breath held. 

Eventually Devon relaxed, and Michael had to fight not to grin, knowing he’d almost won. Devon’s eyes turned to KITT.

“What do you think, KITT?”

Michael was silently willing KITT to give the right answer; sometimes the AI was itching to go out on a mission, to do some good and catch some bad guys. But sometimes, and it was most probably Michael’s influence, KITT wanted to relax. 

In the end, KITT’s only wish was to spend time with Michael. 

“I think this can at least wait a few hours, Devon, if that’s all right with you,” He said calmly, matching Devon’s tone. 

“Oh... very well,” Devon sighed, and Michael’s fingers pressed into KITT’s shell excitedly. “I’ll give you until tomorrow. But when that time comes, no more resting on your laurels!”

Michael nodded eagerly, and Devon just rolled his eyes. After some few moments, Devon got the hint to leave. He straightened his suit before heading off and into the main Foundation building.

“Now I got you all to myself, buddy,” Michael said in a low voice, turning around and running his hands all over KITT’s hood. 

“Yes,” KITT practically purred. “I must admit I was tempted to take the investigation, but I do enjoy our time together,”

“You like my attention, don’t ya?” Michael cooed, palms flat against the cool surface of KITT. His hands spread out, fingertips lightly dipping into the grooves of the headlights. He swore he could feel a tenseness under his the pads of his fingers, a light rumble, a thrumming which was sending a shiver through him. 

KITT didn’t answer. 

Michael smiled at the stubbornness, knowing exactly how to crack it as he crouched down slowly, long legs bent and pointed out at near a right angle. His knees pressed to underneath KITT’s nose.

“Aw, c’mon, pal. Don’t tell me you’re shy now...” He murmured, leaning forward so that his forehead bumped against KITT. “After all we’ve been through...”

“Michael...” KITT said quietly, and it was obvious he was restraining himself. “Be careful of my sensor. It’s... sensitive,”

“Oh it is?” Michael said, reaching down and pressing a fingertip to it. Its sweeping sped up slightly. “I’ll have to remember that. But you won’t distract me,” 

“Who said I was--” KITT began indignantly, but Michael had begun to follow the sensor scanner with his finger. “Ah.”

“You really are like one of my girls,”

“I most certainly am not!” KITT said, sniffily. “I am nothing like those females you’re always gallivanting off with--”

“I mean, you like my attention. But then you try to hide it by distracting me,”

“I...”

“Sometimes, you get very touchy too,” Michael said before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to KITT’s sensor. The movement changed. Instead of scanning side to side, it began to pulse, like a heartbeat. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“No,” KITT said softly. “I didn’t know I could do that,”

“Huh,” Michael replied with a curiosity in his voice. “I’ll have to remember that.”

* * *

Bringing the required items for washing KITT once again caused Michael’s insides to twist with anticipation. A low rumbling emitting from KITT exposed the fact that he was excited as well.

Michael began with KITT’s hood, washing it in slow circles and watching the suds collect and then be swiped away by the sponge. KITT let out a sound akin to a sigh, and Michael smiled. He always liked pleasing who he was with. He leaned over KITT and felt his chest get wet through the shirt he was wearing. A small gasp escaped him as the material brushed his nipples and he wet his lips.

“My, my, Michael,” KITT said, sounding thoroughly pleased. “It appears it’s not just me who’s sensitive,”

“Shut up,” Michael managed, but his voice was quivering slightly, and it was completely in jest. He felt not only his face but his whole body heat up significantly, and he was glad for the cool water soaking through and touching his skin. 

He reached for the stick and pulled it out, relishing the relieved noise that KITT made. Sliding the sponge down, he wedged it gently into the grooves of KITT’s headlights, and there was a small sound which sounded like a squeak.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! That was... the sponge,” KITT said, his poor ability as a liar shining through.

“Of course it was,” 

Michael did not press. There was plenty of time for teasing later. He continued his motions, ears straining so that he would pick up every single sound KITT made, from his voice box to his engine. Once he was finished, he slowly moved downwards, making short work of KITT’s doors. The front sensor was missed, but Michael had plans for that. 

At the moment, he wanted to discover if KITT could come, in some way, first.

He reached the familiar circular plate which was KITT’s fuel filler inlet, and only had to press the sponge to it for the whole air of the room to become more tense. KITT knew, too, and Michael smiled. He took special attention this time, beginning his motions of moving along the space, round and round, slowly at first, while his other hand wrapped around the side of KITT’s trunk. A thumb stroked it, and KITT sighed.

“Somehow,” KITT managed breathlessly. “I think you had an ulterior motive to washing me again,”

“Maybe I did,” Michael said, speeding up his movements a little. “Are you complaining?”

“Not as such...”

“So you want me to keep going?”

“...Yes.”

Michael nodded, glad to hear the confirmation to continue. He would stop in a heartbeat if KITT wanted him to, but it seemed like the latter wanted this just as much as himself. He wondered if KITT even had a concept of orgasms beyond the scientific response to stimulation, let alone the ability to. He hoped there was something inside of KITT that would react, that would send the AI over the edge in a way similar to what a human would experience.

He sped up his motions and KITT gasped.

“Michael, it’s... it’s happening again,” KITT said. “I’m... something is... building. I feel as though I’m going to... Something is going to short!”

“I’m going to keep going,” Michael said gently with a soothing stroke to KITT’s trunk. “Would you like me to?”

“I... I would,” KITT said quietly. “But if something really does go wrong with me, you will have to answer to April,”

“Fair enough,” Michael said with laughter in his voice. “I think I’m prepared to take whatever punishment I would get,”

“Just so I can feel good?”

“Yeah, buddy. Of course,” Michael’s voice was smooth as silk, was full of affection, and he felt KITT begin to warm under his touch. 

“Thank you, Michael, I-- _oh_!” KITT cut himself off as Michael began to alternate pressure and speed with skilled practice. “It’s... it’s happening!”

“What is?” Michael’s voice was strained with curiosity. He traded pressure for speed at this point and kept up a steady, fast pace as he circled along the groove. 

“I... don’t know! Michael! _Please_ \--” 

KITT didn’t even know what he was begging for, but after some moments, Michael felt a surge even through the sponge, and KITT let out the most heavenly sounds on Earth to Michael. The sound of someone coming. His moans were intoxicating, and Michael leaned in against KITT, closing his eyes to listen to it as his skin was pressed to the black shell.

He slowed his movements, but didn’t stop, working KITT through... whatever had happened, and the next time KITT spoke, it was with a static edge to it, as though the voice box was damaged.

“Oh my... My God, Michael. That was... I can’t even describe...”

“Did you feel like you almost forgot where you were?” Michael murmured, turning so that his lips pressed to KITT in a quick kiss, ignoring the fact that they got a little wet and very slightly sudsy. “Did you feel like you were floating? Was it so much you thought you might die?”

“...Yes,” KITT said, relaxing onto his tires a little now. “I have no concept of death, but I feel like that is what it’s like to come close and... oh, it’s wonderful, Michael,”

“I’m glad,” Michael said as he smiled against KITT’s side. “I wanted to know if you could come, and I think you just did,”

“Come?”

“Orgasm,”

“Oh. I admit when I learned about it, I was... envious that humans could do something like that. And if it feels like that, then... I had every right to be. But now that I know I can do it...”

“Do you feel okay?”

“I... yes. It does not feel bad, and I’m pretty sure nothing has been damaged-- Michael,” KITT’s voice shook slightly. “I... it... Are you still...?”

“Yeah...” Michael sounded almost as though he was in a trance, mostly because he felt like he was. He only just realised really that he was still lazily making circle motions, and another thought struck him. “Don’t tell me... you’re going to... again?”

“No, of course not. Most men can only... ‘come’ once, can they not?”

“It’s possible for more, but mostly yeah, that’s usually the amount unless you’re young and horny as hell,”

“Then... how?”

“Because you’re not a regular guy,” Michael said warmly, and then added; “And I’m glad you are what you are,”

“B... because,” KITT began slowly, starting to lose control of his voice again. “Because you’re going to... make me come again?”

“God, yeah,” Michael mumbled, amazed that like a woman, KITT seemed to be capable of multiple orgasms. “I mean, that’s not the only reason, but it definitely helps,”

“Michael! I’m... it’s--!”

“You’re close?”

“Y-- _es_!”

Moments later, KITT was thrumming with the energy again, his moans so loud Michael had to look around to make sure they weren’t being overheard, although a part of him kind of hoped they were. The dark, possessive side of him, which wanted everyone to know that KITT was _his_. 

“Thatta boy, there you go,” Michael said soothingly, slowing his motions again, yet not stopping.

“I... I think I’m going to... I don’t know? The human equivalent of faint?”

“No, you’ll be okay, darling,” Michael stroked KITT’s trunk again reassuringly. “Girls come over and over and it gets better every time, at least that’s what they’ve told me, and it feels and sounds that way too,”

“I don’t understand how they manage it, it’s... it’s so much,”

“I know, I know,” Michael’s swirling hand began to do so faster once again. “Come on, baby, keep it going,”

“You can’t expect me to-- Oh! _God_!”

“Think ‘Michael’ will do fine,”

“Oh you are _just_ \--” KITT’s frustration was overridden by another wave of electrical pleasure in his circuits and he came with a cry so loud it seemed to break his air waves, and his voice cut out. Michael stopped abruptly, worried he’d truly injured KITT, but some few seconds after KITT’s voice returned. “You are just _incredible_ , Michael,” He purred, and Michael grinned.

“That’s what they all say,” He started up his movements again, and KITT made a small squeak like he had before.

“A... again?”

“Yeah, pal. Again. I know you can do it,”

“I’m not sure I can! You heard how my voice circuitry couldn’t handle it!”

“Shh, shh, sweetheart,” Michael said gently. “You can do it. Again, that’s a good baby,”

“I-- Oh, _Michael_. I’m--”

“That’s it, just relax, let it all go,” Michael sped up, having to shuffle to his knees to both ease the ache of his legs and to try to relieve the pressure in his pants, so hard it hurt. “Trust me, KITT. I’m right here,”

“Michael! I’m... I’m _coming!_ ”

Michael groaned, his dick twitching in his jeans at KITT using those words. Sure enough, a couple of moments passed and then KITT was letting sweet moans flood the space they were in, his voice box thankfully remaining in tact the whole time, but his body seemed to be getting a little too hot for comfort. Michael hadn’t noticed, but now that his skin was starting to sting, he could sense it.

After working KITT through, he moved slower and slower until he stopped, and KITT sagged onto his wheels. Michael smiled, standing up and wincing slightly at the tightness of his jeans.

“Is... is it over?” KITT asked, sounding both relieved and a little disappointed.

“Not by a long shot,” Michael said as he moved around to KITT’s front. “Time to test your sensor. What did you say it was? Sensitive?”

“Michael... you can’t possibly be thinking of--” Michael got to his knees again with a little difficulty, put the sponge on the floor, then pressed a hand to KITT’s sensor. “Oh my word you _are_ ,”

Michael grinned, reminiscing about other times KITT had said those exact words before, and how interesting it was how it was this kind of event bringing them up again.

“Have you cooled down yet, buddy?” He said gently, his free hand palming himself through his jeans. “Ready for more?”

“Give me a moment,” KITT said, voice low. “Are you... touching yourself?”

“Yeah,”

“I wish I could do that for you,”

“Oh, KITT. Baby, you do more for me than anyone,” He groaned, squeezing himself a little. 

“I like it when you call me that,”

“Hm?” Michael murmured, rutting against his own hand obscenely.

“When you call me those names,”

“You do huh? You like that, sweetheart?” KITT’s engine rumbled in response, and Michael took that as confirmation. After a few moments he began to get frustrated with the lack of contact between his hand and himself, and fumbled to open the zipper. “Is this okay?”

“By all means,” KITT said softly, and Michael sighed happily, freeing his cock and using the generous amount of pre-cum to slick it, running his hand up and down a few times before having to squeeze down to stop himself coming too soon. He was so worked up that he too, was rather sensitive. 

After managing to hold himself back, he sighed, shivered, then forced himself not to start stroking again. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to KITT’s sensor, one hand steadying himself against KITT, the other grasping his length and with great difficulty, not moving. 

“Michael,” KITT said, in quite possible the gentlest voice Michael had ever heard. “Are we... kissing?”

“Pretty much,” Michael managed, lips still pressed to KITT’s sensor, which had started to pulse again like a beat beneath a chest. 

“I’m... so happy,”

“Me too. Can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner,” Michael’s kisses went from chaste to a little more heated, and before he knew what was happening, he was fully making out with KITT. There were many jokes which could be made by anyone who might see him right now, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was KITT and his sensor, sending a pulse of warmth against Michael’s mouth. “Mmh. Wonder what would happen if I just..?”

“If you...?” KITT began curiously, then he let out a quiet whine as Michael’s tongue pressed against his sensor tentatively. “Oh my. That... feels... But oh my dear Michael, doesn’t that taste awful?”

“It’s not too bad actually,” Michael said genuinely, licking a slow stripe from one side to the other. “And we are cleaning you, after all,”

“So it doesn’t taste bad?”

“Nah,” Michael said before running his tongue back the other way. “Doesn’t really taste of much, is just warm. It’s just you,”

“A... ah,” KITT began, and Michael felt that similar tension in the air as before, when KITT was close to coming the first time. “That is... quite something,”

“Starting up again already are we?” Michael puffed a breath of hot air against KITT’s sensor, and he could feel a light tremor under one of his hands. 

“This is...” KITT managed, voice trembling. “This is... _amazing_ , Michael. Please, keep doing that, keep kissing me, keep using your tongue, I think... I think I...”

Michael hummed against KITT, beginning to swirl his tongue against the sensor panel, soft smacking sounds filling the air. Only then did he allow himself to stroke his cock again, which jumped in his hand. It wasn’t long before he was moaning obscenely against KITT as his stomach swelled and his body grew tense.

The thought of coming together with KITT was almost overwhelming, so he turned his mind from it, although he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do so. Eventually, KITT forewarned him.

“Michael I... I’m coming!”

“KITT, baby, sweetie, darling,” Michael babbled before shutting up and focusing on working KITT’s sensor over with his tongue, he could feel himself getting close too, and tried to talk whilst kissing KITT at the same time. “Is it alright if I--”

“Yes, yes!” KITT squealed, before Michael could finish. “Anything you want, do.. do-- do _anything_ to-- with me, I--”

KITT could barely get his sentence out before he was coming, his usually smooth and controlled voice turning to shambles as his insides went haywire. Michael only had to hear the first note of KITT’s pleasure to feel himself teetering over the edge and he scrambled to his feet as best he could before coming with a shout, painting KITT’s sensor with streaks of white-sheer. He panted, catching his breath and almost collapsing onto KITT’s hood, shaking from the force of his orgasm. He held onto KITT to stop himself sliding to a heap on the floor.

“God...” He managed to whisper, face against KITT’s now warm, ebony shell. “Been... been a long time since I came with someone,”

“I have never experienced such a thing, but for my first time with... all of this, I am glad it was you. I would want it to be no one else,”

“Good,” Michael said, satisfied smile spreading across his face. He felt enough energy to come back to him to start stroking KITT gently with his hands, wishing he could get even closer somehow. Then, without thinking; “I love you.”

Such a thing was rare for Michael to say. It was reserved for only the most special people, those near and dear to him, and even then, ever since his abandonment of his former self as Michael Long, he had never wanted to say it, much less admit he felt it. Loving someone was dangerous, that much was obvious to anybody, but for Michael, it was so much deeper than that, so much scarier. He knew that Bonnie, Devon and April were his family, and he loved them, but he couldn’t tell them. However he was pretty sure they knew, in some way, just like he knew they loved him back.

But being _in love_ was something else entirely.

In that moment, he felt so connected to KITT in a way he’d never connected with another human being, felt so intimate with the person who, merely a few short years ago, he had seen as simply a machine, that there was nothing else to try to disguise it as. Nothing else he could say that he could make appear remotely genuine.

Fear began to coolly cloud in his stomach, and he felt his strength return completely in the form of adrenaline. He got to his feet and tucked himself back into his jeans, opened his mouth to say something, and then was stopped by KITT’s response.

“I love you, too, Michael.”

As though it was an instant pain relief to hear those words, the feeling in his stomach disappeared, and Michael smiled. He made to reach out and put a hand on KITT’s hood, but his gaze fell to see streaks of his cum sliding down KITT’s sensor. The sight was incredibly appealing.

“Ah, sorry buddy. Made a mess of you,” He picked up the discarded sponge and began to clean it off, feeling a little put out that he had to erase the mark of ownership he had bestowed. “That was incredible, though,” 

“Best time you’ve ever had?” KITT said, and Michael almost dropped the sponge, laughing out loud.

“Careful now! You’re starting to sound far too much like me,” He said affectionately, and KITT’s sensor, which had finally calmed to nothing, began to move from side to side quickly giving a sense of some sort of glee. 

“Do you suppose anyone heard us?” KITT asked after he had been sponged down, sprayed with refreshingly cool water and quickly given the once over with a towel.

“Oh I’m sure they did. You were making such a racket,” Michael teased with a twinkle in his eye.

“I... I was not!” KITT protested, backing up a fraction which gave the illusion that he was embarrassed. “Besides, even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. I... have the feeling that... at least Devon and April... know. That there is something unorthodox about the two of us,”

“Probably,” Michael said as he moved towards KITT’s door which opened invitingly and sank inside, closing it again and learning forward to rest on KITT’s steering yoke in some sort of hug. He watched a few stray droplets slide down KITT’s windshield. “But you’re mine, and I’m yours, and it’s going to stay that way, okay?”

KITT’s front and back sensor both swept back and forth, slowly and surely, as they always did, and his voice was laced with adoration when he spoke.

“Of course, Michael. Of course.”


End file.
